


cathect

by simping



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Friends With Benefits, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Pining, Unresolved Sexual Tension, falling in and out of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simping/pseuds/simping
Summary: soobin makes the city better. soobin makes kai better.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	cathect

—

"What're you doing?" Kai's breath comes out shallow and nervous, Soobin feels Kai's body tense as he pushes himself closer.

"I'm…sorry?" But he doesn't move away, instead he throws his leg over both of Kai's and rests his head on Kai's warm shoulder. It takes a moment for Kai to relax, but eventually he does and he finds Soobin's warm body pressed against his is comforting and, feels

"I thought you didn't want to get serious." he whispers softly.

Soobin doesn't answer the whisper. Instead, he presses a kiss to Kai's jaw and watches as his eyes flutter shut.

—

"Gimme." Kai snatches the spoon away from Soobin as the older answers his phone. He turns his back, his voice quieting as he takes the call. Kai doesn't take it personally, and even if he does it's only a little bit and he has the right to because for some reason it feels right to have Soobin in his kitchen, sharing ice cream with him. Spoon of chocolate ice cream in his mouth, elbows bent against the counter, Kai listens to Soobin's broken whispers in annoyance.

Lately he’s been feeling a bit wrong, living in a city where he has no one but himself to depend on. Seoul is a hundred kilometers away from Beijing but truthfully it never feels this wrong before. Kai had been in love with Seoul as long as he can remembers. It is his mother's birthplace, his dream city; the city where he met Soobin for the first time.

Kai should be happy, but he’s not. He feels kind of empty.

“God, why people can be so annoying.” Soobin’s tired sigh wakes him up from his thoughts.

Kai takes another spoonful of ice cream. "Who was that?"

"Don't worry about it." Soobin punctuates his sentence by pushing Kai against the counter and pulling him into a slow kiss, before stealing the spoon from his loosened grasp.

"Is he cute?" Kai presses, gasping as Soobin slides the cold dessert onto one of Kai's cheeks.

"He's alright."

"Cuter than me?" Soobin paints Kai's other cheek.

"It's hard to compare opposites. But," He uses his cool tongue to lick the chocolate up, grinning as Kai shivers against him, "—you're definitely sweeter."

"That’s—!" Soobin silences him with a kiss.

—

"Come back to bed." Standing behind Kai, Soobin places an open-mouthed kiss to his shoulder.

"I-I was just gonna shower."

"I've seen you sweaty. It's hot as fuck, and so are you, come lemme fuck you." He turns Kai around and begins to suck at his neck, finding the spot on his collarbone that brought a groan from his slack mouth.

"But, mm, I'm really gross."

"Dirty is hot. Get on the bed, take your jeans off and close your eyes."

Kai obeys, like he always does.

Later, he finds out he shouldn’t have but it’s already too late.

—

"Where are you going?" Kai asks with a pout and small giggle, arms wrapped aroud Soobin's waist and tugging him closer to his hips. Soobin quits struggling and lets Kai kiss his neck, his jaw, his lips.

"Sorry, I gotta go…" He mutters, attempting to push Kai away, but his fight is weak as Kai begins sucking at Soobin's neck. He rubs his boxers against Soobin's jeans and smiles at the groan he emits. "Don't leave a mark."

"You don't wanna stay a little longer?" Kai knows he's pushing it, the fact that Soobin spent the entire night twice this week is a miracle.

Soobin sighs loudly. "Can't."

"Why not?" he whines.

"Don't be clingy, it's not a good look for you." He pushes Kai off of him then kisses his cheek. "Thanks for last night."

Kai is left alone, like he always does.

—

Purple hair, a loose t-shirt clinging to a toned torso, small waist in jeans that ride low on bony hips, Soobin is unmistakable from behind. Kai freezes from the other side of the bar, Soobin had cancelled their plan by text saying he was too busy for drinks tonight. But here he was, drinking a margarita in the middle of a musty bar with one arm draped over an unfamiliar man's shoulders. Kai grabs his own margarita and slowly makes his way around the wall of the room, trying to get at least a side view of Soobin's mystery date.

He isn't sure whether it hurts less or more that Kai has no idea who he is.

"Kai?" He turns quickly, wanting to make sure Yeonjun doesn't say his name again and draw attention to him. Feeling very much like he was back in high school he creeps back to the bar, snatches Yeonjun's wrist and pulls him to the back of the restaurant where no one sits on Saturday nights. Someone is blaring over the speakers and Yeonjun is bouncing along with the beat.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he laughs.

"Soobin is here. With another man."

"That fucking asshole." Yeonjun spits. His reaction time is shockingly fast.

"Yeah, I don't know what to do." he laughs weakly.

"Make him jealous, grab a hot piece of ass and fuck your way out the door."

"Yeonjun!" Kai giggles at the blatant words.

The older man raises his eyebrow. "What? I thought you wanted my advice."

And so he follows Yeonjun's ridiculous advice.

Kai grabs a random man around the waist, a total daddy material if he's being honest, and lets the man buy him a few margaritas and being grinded against the dirty bar. When the unnamed man begins to return his ministration, Kai lets out shaky, tiny moans and his sweaty hands clutch at the former’s shirt in a way that's sure to wrinkle. After about a half hour of him breathily muttering dirty words into his ear, Kai pulls him into Soobin's range of vision and bites at his lips. He can feel Soobin watching, feels everyone watching, and isn't sure whether to be proud or hurt that he isn't stopped on his way to the exit. His mind doesn’t linger for too long because his current date suddenly pushes him out the door then presses his ass against the window, making a show of grasping his hips as he grinds into him.

"Fuck me." Kai mutters, shaking hands wrapped around the man’s neck.

"How old are you?"

"20."

"Not what the age is on your fake ID, I asked how old you are." He bumps his hips up against him and Kai’s head lolls back with a groan.

"18." The man pulls him into a cab, makes sure the he gets home safely, before heading back to his apartment.

He’s left alone again.

—

"You had someone the other night." Soobin slows his pumping down, rubbing his thumb over the head of Kai's leaking cock as he speaks.

"W-What?"

"The man from the bar." Kai grabs at Soobin's wrist in an attempt to force him to quicken the pace but Soobin continues in his torturously slow way.

"Oh yeah, him, yeah he was-fuck-good." Kai's eyes flutter close with a sigh.

"He looked good."

"That's because he was." A lie. But Soobin doesn’t know that.

"But, he wasn't me." Soobin stops moving completely. Kai's eyes open and he desperately thrusts his hips in the older’s direction, confused.

"N-No, he wasn't—"

"But you let me see him with you."

"Only because—"

"Shut up," Soobin squeezes his dick in a way that would hurt if it didn't feel so good, "I wanna hear you say my name, and I want you to remember it every time you go to get fucked by some random men from the bar." He sets the pace fast, watching as Kai falls back against the headboard with a load moan.

"Soobin!"

"Louder."

"Soobin!"

"Louder."

"SOOBIN! SOOBIN! SOOBIN!" Kai comes with a shutter, goosebumps erupting over his skin as he tries to regain his breath.

"Fuck."

"Mhm," Soobin pulls him into a deep kiss, "—god you're so hot."

Today Kai does not spend his night alone and it seems like Seoul feel a little bit warmer.

—

“Let’s have a date.”

“W-What?”

“A date. You and me.”

Kai is shocked by the request, but thrilled at the same time. So he meets Soobin in Namsan at noon, smiling when Soobin hands him a pretzel before taking Kai's hand. The sun has a way of leaking through the trees, every few steps sending rays of gold through Soobin's hair and making his warm eyes gleam.

They're laughing again, just like they used to, way back before they ever fucked. Even through when they started fucking, when it was easy to keep from getting attached. Until moments like these began to happen more often and Kai began to fall hard and fast for the handsome, talented man who had a cute dimple and charming laugh.

"I miss this." He hears himself saying as they lean over the water on the edge of the yellow bridge, tossing the remaints of the pretzel down to a couple of ducks.

"Me too." Soobin's hand squeezes his and his heart skips a beat.

—

It's nice to be back on the same page, making love every night of the week after sharing long dinners and a few drinks. Kai is beginning to remember what it was like to be young and fresh to the city, to actually live and not just living for the sake of it. Soobin's little mannerisms bring that back.

Kai falls back in love with Seoul as he falls back into love with Soobin.

it’s a bit cliché, but Soobin's laugh is the rut of the subway down the track, Soobin's voice is all he hears as he crosses the bustling streets, Soobin's style pops out on manequins in every store. Kai finds himself smiling wider, laughing louder, fucking better.

Soobin makes the city better. Soobin makes Kai better.

—


End file.
